Percy Jackson's Best Moments
by ksoccer16
Summary: Takes plac after MOA. After Annabeth and Percy fall into Tartarus, the rest of the campers and a few extra friends (along with the gods) read a book about, obviously, Percy and his best moments. Each moment is included with a note from the god or goddess who put the moment in the book. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! Please RnR! I'm assuming everyone has read both the PJO and HoO, because these are set during all of the books and will be spoilers. As of right now, they only go up the MOA. I will let you know what book each of these are set in! Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Rick Riordan? I don't think so *snapping fingers in z formation*!**

**Set after the MOA**

Nobody's POV

Piper sat with her arms wrapped around her legs, staring at the wall.

_How could I be so stupid? Did I really think that a pretty voice could solve all my problems? Why did I even agree to go on the quest? They would have been better off with someone stronger, better at fighting. Like Clarisse from the Ares cabin, or Will from the Apollo cabin. _Piper thought to herself.

Jason's POV

I walked into Piper's cabin, to find her sitting in the same position that she was in an hour ago when I left to go to lunch.

"Hey, Pipes!" I tried, but she didn't even acknowledge me. "Guess what Chiron found?" I asked, but she ignored me again. "It's a book on Percy Jackson."

Her head turned up at me, and I saw her dull, sad eyes. They used to be so pretty, like a kaleidoscope, but all I see in them now is pain and despair. I can't stand to see her like this.

It started when Annabeth and Percy fell into Tartarus. She took it so personally because she and Annabeth had gotten really close. She began acting like it was her fault. We came back so Leo could fix our ship, the Argo II, and to warn the camp of the incoming fight from the Romans.

"I'm assuming, because of the title, that these are all about Percy," her eyes stayed blank, "but I'm also assuming that if it involves Percy, it will also involve Annabeth."

That got her attention

"Really?" she asked, getting super excited. "I've always wanted to know about her past, but she never wanted to go into it because it involved Percy, and that was too painful for her to talk about."

Piper's POV

I was super excited. I couldn't wait to start reading, but Chiron said that we had to wait until the campfire, when everyone would be present.

"Okay, everyone," Chiron started. "We have a book here, courtesy of the gods. They are about Percy's best moments. This book is called, obviously, _Percy Jackson's Best Moments. _We also have some friends here to read with us; Thalia, daughter of Zeus, her hunters, Nico, son of Hades, our new Roman friends, Frank, son of Mars, or Ares, and Hazel, daughter of Pluto, or Hades, and the gods are also here, to read these moments with us. Now, let's begin. Who will read first?"

**Sorry it's so short! I'll try to post again later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry the last one was so short! Thanks for continuing reading and giving this a shot RnR**

_**Italicized**_** means that it is being read.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I was Rick Riordan, cuz if I was I would be totally working on get HoH done!**

**Story: from the LT**

Nobody in particular's POV

"I'll read," Piper said, standing up and taking the book from Chiron.

_He defeats his first monster without even knowing who he was. Take that Zeus!_

_-Poseidon_

"Excuse me?" Zeus said incredulously.

Poseidon just shrugged.

Piper continued reading to avoid a fight.

_Except for us, the gallery was empty._

_Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of the big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling._

_Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs. Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it . . ._

"She probably did." Nico said, matter-of-factly.

"_You've been giving us prblems, honey". She said._

_I did the safe thing. I said, "yes, ma'am."_

Thalia gasped.

Chiron looked up at her, startled.

"Oh... my gosh. Percy… doing the… the _safe thing_? For once?" Thalia said.

Everyone who knew Percy burst out laughing.

Everyone who didn't know him were confused. _Why are his best friends talking about him like this?_ They wondered.

A few days ago, Piper would have wondered the same thing. But now? She understood how ridiculous and empty-minded Percy could be. Making fun of him was their way of saying; _we love you Percy, no matter how much of a Seaweed Brain you are._

Piper continued reading.

_She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think that you could get away with it?"_

_The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil._

_She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me._

Clarisse snorted, but Piper kept reading.

_I said "I'll-I'll try harder ma'am."_

_Thunder shook the building._

_We are not fools, Percy Jackson." Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain."_

_I didn't know what she was talking about._

"When does he?" Athena asked sarcastically, staring daggers at Poseidon. Ever since Annabeth and Percy had started going out, Athena had begun to loathe Poseidon and Percy so much that she could hardly be in the same room with them.

"What? He's new at this!" Poseidon defended.

_All I could think of was that the teachers must've found out about the illegal stash of candy I'd been selling out of my dorm room._

"That's my Percy!" Hermes and his cabin said and clapped.

_Or maybe they'd realized I got my essay on __Tom Sawyer__ from the Internet without ever reading the book and now they were going to take away my grade._

Athena's jaw dropped

_Or worse, they were going to make me read the book._

Athena's jaw dropped another 3 feet.

"_Well?" she demanded._

"_Ma'am, I don't…"_

"_Your time is up," she hissed._

_Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me into ribbons._

Leo chuckled.

Everyone turned to stare at him.

"What?" he asked. "The way he worded it sounded funny."

Piper rolled her eyes and continued the book.

_Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand._

"_What ho, Percy!" he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air._

_Mrs. Dodds lunged at me._

Everyone caught their breath, even those who know what happens.

_With a yelp, I dodged and felt the talons slash the air next to my ear. I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hit my hand, it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a sword-Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he always uses on tournament day._

And then they let their breath out. Percy has his sword now. Everything would be okay as long he has his sword.

_Mrs. Dodds spun toward me with a murderous look in her eyes._

_My knees turned to jelly. My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword._

Ares muttered, "Wimp."

Poseidon leaned over to him and whispered, "Don't think that the rest of us left out your heroic moment when you were beat by a twelve-year-old. _My_ twelve-year-old."

Ares shut up.

_She snarled, "Die, honey!"_

_And she flew straight at me._

_Absolute terror ran through my body. I did the only thing that came naturally: I swung the sword._

"How is that natural for anybody?" Jason asked.

His question was met with a nonchalant shrug from Poseidon. Poseidon had always known his son was special.

_The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she was made of water. Hisss!_

"Does he compare everything to water?" Leo wondered aloud.

Everyone who knew Percy nodded their head yes.

_Mrs. Dodds was a sand castle in a power fan. She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and a chill of evil on the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were watching me._

_I was alone._

_There was a ballpoint pen in my hand_

_Mr. Brunner wasn't there. Nobody was there but me._

Clarisse and Grover smiled at the _Nobody_ part.

"What?" One of Clarisse's cabin mates asked her.

"Nothing. Inside joke." She responded.

**A/N: So how'd I do? Please RnR.**

**Oh! I've decided to ask you questions at the end of each chapter. Some may be about this book, some may not. This question is:**

**Who is the god of decisions?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey, guys! Thanks for reviewing all of your Reviews were SO nice! And the answer to the question was Janus! DarkBlackHeart was the first to get the correct answer! Please RnR**

**And it may take longer to update now because I'm FINALLY getting back into soccer after my latest injury (a hurt back). Also, I actually am ADHD, so you guys will have to review if you want to keep this story going, because I will get tired of it if I'm not motivated, plus sitting at the computer like this is really hard me.**

**Oh, yeah! You guys should totally check out my other story, Skyco: the story of Nico and Skye and my other story Percy's class project**

**Disclaimer: I really don't think that I look like brilliant Rick Riordan**

**These moments are from**

Piper's POV:

I was kind of disappointed, because I was really hoping to read about Annabeth, but hopefully, this next moment would include her.

Chiron came and took the book from me. I looked up at everyone's surprised faces. They couldn't believe how easily Percy had defeated a Fury. Well, everyone except Clarisse and Grover, who were still smiling from the joke that I didn't get.

"Who will read next?" Chiron asked, breaking the silence.

"I will." Poseidon said, retrieving the book from Chiron and started to read.

"_Dear Per-"_

Suddenly, an ear-piercing scream filled the air; a _familiar_ ear-piercing scream.

I shot up and ran toward the camp border, followed by Chiron, Athena, and Poseidon.

"Oh my gods!" the voice shouted, followed by a_ "shush"_.

Athena's eyes grew huge. "Annabeth?" she asked. "Percy?"

Then they came into view. It _was_ them.

"Oh my gods," I muttered. Then I shouted, "OH MY GODS! ANNABETH!" The moment I was close enough, I pulled her into a huge hug.

Her body was rigid for a moment, but then she relaxed.

Then they were bombarded by Chiron and Athena and Poseidon and hugs were given, all around. Athena even gave Percy one, which he looked surprised about.

"What was that for?" He asked.

She sighed and said, "If it wasn't for you, Annabeth would've fallen into Tartarus all by herself. You risked yourself to fall with her."

"If it were to happen all over again, I would do just the same thing." He said taking Annabeth's hand.

"Can you guys tell us how you got here?" Chiron asked.

Annabeth shivered before answering, "I don't k now. We were being chased by some of Arachne's children, but they were huge, and there were too many for just the two of us. We were running through the darkness, when we suddenly realized that we were on Half-Blood Hill."

"You were being chased by… by…" Athena shivered, then continued, "spiders?"

Annabeth nodded.

The six of us walked back to the campfire, where Percy and Annabeth dealt with a series of hugs, questions, and squeals (I'll let you guess which god this is from).

They explained their story to everyone, starting from when they first fell in and had to fight Arachne, beat her, but then how everything went downhill from there.

Finally, we got around to explaining the book to them.

Nobody in Particular's POV:

Once everyone was settled down, Poseidon started reading again.

"_Dear Percabeth lovers,_

_Here are a bunch of my favorite Percabeth moments. Eeeep! Oh my gods! This is so cray-cray! You all finally get to hear the best and cutest Percabeth moments that I bet they never told you! Wow! This is getting so exciting!_

_xoxo_

_Aphrodite"_

"Oh gods," Percy and Annabeth mumbled together.

"'Well_?' Annabeth said._

"'_Um, who should I ask?'_

"_She punched me in the gut. '_Me, _Seaweed Brain.'"_

Thalia shook her head. "You are well named a Seaweed Brain."

"'_Oh. Oh, right.'_

"_So we went onto the dance floor, and I looked over to see how Thalia and Grover were doing things. I put one hand on Annabeth's hip, and she clasped my other hand like she was about to judo throw me."_

Annabeth gave Percy a curious look.

"What?" he asked. "I was nervous."

"'_I'm not going to bite,' she told me. 'Honestly, Percy. Don't you guys have dances at your school?'"_

"That's what I'm wondering," Piper muse aloud.

"_I didn't answer. The truth was we did. But I'd never, like, actually _danced _at one. I was usually one of the guys playing basketball in the corner._

"_We shuffled around for a few minuites. I tried to concentrate on little things, like the crepe-paper streamer and the punch bowl-anything but the fact that Annabrth was taller than me, and my hands were sweaty and probably gross, and I kept stepping on her toes."_

The whole camp was laughing at the red-faced couple.

Poseidon stood up and said, "Who wants to read the next one?"

Everyone looked at Athena. She frowned at us for what felt like hours, but finally she huffed and took the book from him. "Fine," she growled, "But don't expect me to be happy about it." She was staring daggers at Aphrodite.

"'_Annabeth is right,' Artemis said. "Which is why I must make my first reward. My faithful companion, Zoë Nightshade has passed into the stars. I must have a new lieutenant. And I intend to choose one. But first, Father Zeus, I must speak to you privately."_

Annabeth frowned. "I'm not sure I'm following why this is a 'Percabeth' moment."

Percy smiled sheepishly. "You'll see," he said.

"_Zeus beckoned Artemis forward. He leaned down and listened as she spoke in his ear._

"_A feeling of panic seized me. 'Annabeth,' I said under my breath. 'Don't.'_

Annabeth laughed. "Is that what you thought?" she asked Percy, who responed with a shy nod of his head. "Oh my gods, I can't believe it! Then why did you wait two more years?"

"Um, it's probably in here eventually. It was totally Athena's fault."

Athena glared at him, but continued reading.

"_She frowned at me, 'What?'_

"'_Look, I need to tell you something,' I continued. The words came stumbling out of me. 'I couldn't stand it if… I don't want you to-'_

"'_Percy?' she said. 'You look like you're going to be sick.'_

"_And that's how I felt. I wanted to say more, but my tongue betrayed me. It wouldn't move because of the fear in my stomach. And then Artemis turned._

"'_I shall have a new lieutenant,' she announced. 'If she will accept it.'_

"'_No,' I murmured._

"'_Thalia,' Artemis said. 'Daughter of Zeus. Will you join the Hunt?'_

Annabeth was still laughing. "You're ridiculous, Percy," she said, but kissed him anyway.

Athena looked downright murderous.

"Who will read next?" she growled.

"I will." Hermes said.

"_I found myself face-to-face with a gray-eyed woman who looked so mush like Annabeth I almost called her that._

"'_Athena.' I tried not to sound resentful, after the way she'd written me off in council, but I guess I didn't hide it very well._

"_She smiled dryly. 'Do not judge me too harshly, half-blood. Wise council is not always popular, but I spoke the truth. You are dangerous.'"_

"Here it comes, Annabeth. Why I didn't have the nerve to tell you that I liked you." Percy whispered to her.

"'_You never take risks?'_

"_She nodded. 'I concede the point. You may perhaps be useful. And yet… your fatal flaw may destroy us as well as yourself.'_

"_My heart crept into my throat. A year ago, Annabeth and I had a talk about fatal flaws. Every hero has one. Hers, she said, was pride. She believed she could do anything…like holding up the world, for instance. Or saving Luke. But I didn't really know what mine was."_

"Is Annabeth the only person you listen to?" Thalia asked Percy.

"Pretty much." He replied

"_Athena looked almost sorry for me. 'Kronos knows your flaw, even if you do not. He knows how to study his enemies. Think, Percy. How has he manipulated you? First, your mother was taken from you. The your best friend, Grover. Now my daughter Annabeth.' She paused, disapproving."_

"Got that right." Athena muttered to herself.

"'_In each case, your loved ones have been used to lure you into Kronos's traps. Your fatal flaw is personal loyalty, Percy. You do not know when it is time to cut your losses. To save a friend, you would sacrifice the world. In a hero of the prophecy, that is very, very dangerous.'_

"_I balled my fists. 'That's not a flaw. Just because I want to help my friends-'_

"'_The most dangerous flaws are those which are good in moderation,' she said. 'Evil is easy to fight. Lack of wisdom…that is very hard indeed.'_

_I wanted to argue, but I found that I couldn't. Athena was pretty darn smart._

"You'd better say that," Annabeth whispered to Percy, "because she already wants to blast you."

"'_I hope that the Council's decisions prove wise,' Athena said. 'But I will be watching, Percy Jackson. I do not approve of your friendship with my daughter. I do not think it is wise for either of you. And you should begin to waver in your loyalties…'_

"_She fixed me with a cold gray stare, and I realized what a terrible enemy Athena would make, ten times worse than Ares or Dionysus or maybe even my father. Athena would never give up. She would never do something rash or stupid just because she hated you, and if she made a plan to destroy you, it would not fail."_

"You're darn right, it wouldn't," Athena said, looking at Percy and Annabeth sitting at the Poseidon table in the pavilion. The gods were at the head table, and everybody else was at their normal table. Poor Jason sat all by himself, because Thalia was with her hunters. Nico had Hazel with him and Percy had Annabeth.

Percy gulped.

"'_Percy!' Annabeth said, running through the crowd. She stopped short when she saw who I was talking to. 'Oh…Mom.'_

"'_I will leave you,' Athena said. 'For now.'_

"_She turned and strode through the crowds, which parted before her as if she was carrying Aegis._

"'_Was she giving you a hard time?' Annabeth asked._

"'_No,' I said. 'It's…fine.'_

"_She studied me with concern. She touched the new gray streak in my hair that matched hers exactly-our painful souvenir from holding Atlas's burden. There was a lot I'd wanted to say to Annabeth, but Athena had taken the confidence right out of me. I felt like I'd been punched in the gut."_

"That's why you waited forever?" Annabeth asked Percy. When he nodded, she turned to Athena and said, "Really Mom?"

Athena shrugged. "It was one of the smartest things I'd done in a while. It wasn't enough, apparently," she said, looking pointedly at Percy.

"Enough," Chiron said. "We will go to bed now, and continue the rest of Aphrodite's in the morning."

"The most I've ever seen her write," Poseidon mumbled.

**A/N: So whaddya think? I felt like I should bring Percy and Annabeth in because a lot of people were sad that we wouldn't get to see some Percabeth fluff outside of what they were reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks to all of you who reviewed! This chapter is for**

**annabeth lopez**

**Annabeth06**

**DarkBlackHeart**

**allen r**

**NeverAgain717**

**ChrysosArgentum**

**Ewunya**

**PokemonandPJO**

**Choirgirl21**

**SapphireJems**

**And all of you guys who favorited or followed. Luv ya all!**

**If you noticed in the last one, I forgot to put which book the stories are from. Sorry, but I'll probably just skip around, so bear with me if I don't always tell you. Thanks.**

Annabeth's POV

I tried to play it off during the reading, but I was scared and jumpy, and I couldn't let anyone see me like that. The only people here who ever see that side of me are Percy, Chiron, Grover, and Thalia.

What I really wanted was some time alone to get myself together, but I couldn't do that without the rest of the comp realizing just how broken I was.

Percy took my hand as we walked to his cabin. I knew if my mother saw me, she would flip, but I just needed to be with him. He was the only one who knew. The only one who dealt with it too. Nico had been to Tartarus, but he was a son of Hades. These sights weren't new to him. The things too hard for me too describe rolled right off of him.

"You okay?" Percy asked.

I nodded my head, but I'm sure he could see the fear in my eyes.

"Can I sleep with you tonight? I'm probably going to have nightmares, and I will just be easier to already be with you, than to have to come to your cabin in the middle of the night," I babbled.

"Anything for you, Wise Girl."

I smiled my gratitude.

Percy's POV:

I've never seen Annabeth this scared. Her eyes were wide with fright, and her face was contorted with pain, even though Apollo had healed all of pains on the outside. But he couldn't fix how broken we were on the inside.

I held Annabeth tight that night, never letting her go, just like I'd promised before we fell into Tartarus. Every time she woke up, I would whiper to her random nonsense until she fell asleep again. 'As long as we're together'.

**I know, I know. It's so short, but I needed to get some fluff in there that I couldn't add during the reading. I'm hoping to update again later today.**

**New question:**

**How old do you think I am?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you to all of you who reviewed. The answer is 14. And I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I hit some serious writers block. And yay! 30 reviews. Come on people pick up the pace. I will love all of you if we can hit fifty for this chapter. *fingers crossed***

**Thanks to:**

**PokemonandPJO**** Thank you thank you thank you!**

** .neverland ****You have no idea how much that comment meant to me!**

**Annabeth06 **** Thank you and haha not quite! A few more years!**

**book weirdo**** Thank you, and no I've never read it**

**annabeth lopez**** Sorry I didn't update sooner, but your review made me feel really good!**

**kit catt luvs Percy j**** you were right around there! One of the closest guesses. And tthnkuthnkuthnku!**

**allen r**** a little low and I will try to add as much fluff as possible!**

**Percabeth the Potterjay**** right, thank you, and close!**

**Thalie Ginny C ****Thank you SO much and me too!**

**Random Person**** Thank you and I will think about it. If you have any suggestions about where I should add it in, please tell me!**

**LazySundayGirl** **You were my biggest helper! Thank you. Your advice has gotten me out of my slump and I plan on updating all of my stories as soon as possible!**

**Missin-in-action** **haha I will!**

**A ****thank you. I haven't gotten any flames on it!**

**Percy ****It right here lol!**

**(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) cookies for all of you!**

**Disclaimer: Me: Yo! Guess who just bought the PJO and HOO series?**

**Rick Riordan: Not you!**

**Me: Yeah….. I wish *pouty face* I don't own the PJO or HOO series.**

Annabeth's POV:

I woke up with Percy's arm around me. He was stroking my hair. I looked up at him. "Did you go to sleep at all last night?"

"Um, not really," he replied.

I leaned toward him and kissed him. "You are so sweet. I don't know why Athena doesn't see how much I need you."

Percy's POV:

Annabeth and I walked toward the pavilion hand in hand. Once she got there, her mother was glaring at us, but she sat at my table anyway.

We began reading while everyone was eating.

Nobody's POV:

Chiron clopped his hooves to get everyone's attention. He held out the book. "Who would like to read next?"

Annabeth sighed and walked to the front for the book. "I will," she said, and then sat back down.

" '_Put your cap back on,' I said. 'Get out!'_

" '_What?' Annabeth shrieked. 'No! I'm not leaving you.'_

" '_I've got a plan. I'll distract them. You can use the metal spider-maybe it'll lead you back to Hephaestus. You have to tell him what's going on.' "_

Annabeth paused form her reading. She and Percy looked at each other.

"Crap," Percy said. "Not this one!"

"What?" Thalia asked. No one knew what was going on, except for Aphrodite who was practically bouncing out of her seat.

Annabeth continued reading slowly, which just fueled Aphrodite's spaz-attack.

" '_But you'll be killed!'_

" '_I'll be fine. Besides, we've got no choice.'_

Percy looked around, hoping for an escape.

"_Annabeth glared at me like she was going to punch me."_

"You know, I've really got to go to the bathroom. Be right back!" Percy said and ran off.

Aphrodite disappeared for a few moments, and then returned to a stunned looking group of demigods and immortals holding Percy by the ear.

"You'd better sit right here for this one. I want you to see Athena's reaction."

Athena glared at them. "What?" She asked.

"Nothing," Percy quickly said, heading back to his seat with Annabeth glaring at him. "Absolutely nothing," and he smiled weakly at Annabeth. "At least my dad won't try to kill you," he said to her.

Annabeth couldn't argue with that rare spurt of logic.

"_And then she did something that really surprised me._

Percy ducked behind Annabeth.

"_She kissed me."_

"WHAT? WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY? DID YOU JUST SAY WHAT I THOUGHT YOU SAID?"

"EEK!"

"Smooth, Percy."

"That's my boy."

"Wow Annabeth. Way to finally be the one to make the first move."

"Did he seriously STILL not get the hint after that?"

Was chorused throughout the pavilion. Annbaeth's and Percy's faces turned bright red at these comments.

"Oops." They both said.

Annabeth then continued to keep from having to answer questions.

" '_Be careful Seaweed Brain.' She put on her hat on and vanished._

"_I probably would've sat there for the rest of the day, staring at the lava and trying to remember what my name was, but the sea demons jarred me back to reality."_

"Glad to know I have that effect on you." Annabeth said, her face turning back to its natural color.

"Yeah ,yeah, whatever. Can we move on please?"

"Sure!" Aphrodite said excitedly. "But if you thought that was bad, then just wait for the next few I have written."

Annabeth and Percy groaned,

"I will read next," Nico offered.

"_Every one loves a good love triangle. Since I didn't introduce Rachel yet, I think I will here. Enjoy._

_Love,_

_The gorgeous Aphrodite"_

"_I looked at Rachel helplessly. 'Would you tell my mom-'_

" '_I'll tell her. I'm sure she's used to it. And I'll explain to Paul about the hood.'_

Percy glared at Aphrodite. Curse that dumb goddess of love, he thought.

Annabeth looked at Percy. "Love triangle?"

Percy shrugged helplessly.

Nico continued.

"_I nodded my thanks. I figured it was the last time Paul would loan me his car._

Percy shrunk lower in his seat, and casually scooted away from Annabeth. He did not want to be in her way when she got mad. Especially at him.

" '_Good luck.' Rachel kissed me-"_

Annabeth backhanded Percy in the face. "EXCUSE ME? EXCUSE ME? EXACTLY WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?"

"Hey. It said 'Rachel kissed me'. Not the other way around." Percy told her weakly, while rubbing his face.

Nico quickly continued reading. He'd seen Annabeth mad before, and it was never a pretty sight. Poor Percy, he thought.

"_-before I could even react."_

"Well that was short!" Nico said, his voice dripping with sarcastic cheeriness.

Thalia stifled a smile. "I'll read."

"_Imagine jumping into a pit of boiling acid. Now multiply that pain times fifty. You still won't be close to understanding what it felt like swimming in the Styx."_

Everyone winced.

"_I planned to walk in slow and courageous, like a real hero. As soon as the water touched my legs, my muscled turned to jelly and I fell face first into the current."_

"Understandable," Athena said wisely. I was one of the nicest things she has said to Percy since he and Annabeth had started dating. Maybe it was just since Annabeth was mad at him.

"_I submerged completely. For the first time in my life, I couldn't breath underwater. I finally understood the panic of drowning. Every nerve in my body burned. I was dissolving in the water. I saw faces-Rachel, Grover, Tyson, my mother-but they faded as soon as they appeared."_

"Where was Annabeth?" The Stoll brothers asked, wiggling their eyebrows.

Annabeth and Percy looked at each other, and Annabeth gave him a faint smile. _He really is a Seaweed Brain_, she thought, _but he can be sweet when he wants to_.

" '_Percy,' my mom said. 'I give you my blessing.'_

" '_Be safe brother!' Tyson pleaded._

" '_Enchiladas! Grover said. I wasn't sure where that came from, but it didn't seem to help much."_

Everyone in the pavilion laughed. Grover blushed furiously.

"_I was losing the fight. The pain was too much. My hands and feet were melting into the water, my soul was being ripped from my body. I couldn't remember who I was. The pain of Kronos's scythe had been nothing compared to this._

"_**The cord,**__ a familiar voice said. __**Remember your lifeline, dummy!**_

"_Suddenly there was a tug in my lower back. The current pulled at me, but it wasn't carrying me away anymore. I imagined the string in my back keeping me tied to the shore._

" '_Hold on, Seaweed Brain.' It was Annabeth's voice, much clearer now."_

"Oh my gods! That is so cute. She was your mortal point!" Some of the female campers said. Even Piper had to agree.

Annbaeth gave Percy a huge smile. It was nice to know that you saved your boyfriend from all of this pain.

" '_You're not getting away from me that easily.'_

"_The cord strengthened._

"_I could see Annabeth now-standing barefoot on the canoe lake pier. I'd fallen out of my canoe. That was it. She was holding out a hand to haul me up, and she was tryong not to laugh. She wore her orange camp T-shirt and jeans. Her hair was tucked up in her Yankees cap, which was weird because that should've made her invisible._

" '_You are such an idiot sometimes.' She smiled. 'Come on. Take my hand.' "_

"An idiot sometimes?" Thalia said, pausing from reading. "Try all the time."

There was a lot of nodding of the heads.

"_Memories came flooding back to me-sharper and more colorful. I stopped dissolving. My name is Percy Jackson. I reached up and took Annabeth's hand."_

"That's it of this moment," Nico informed everyone. "Who wants to read next?"

**A/N: Thank you to all of those who reviewed. And check out my bio for my other stories! Please read. They will be updated soon!**

**New question!**

**What was the only thing Percy remembered when he went over to the Roman camp?**


End file.
